kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Shin Magaki
was , a Kamen Rider who appeared exclusively in Kamen Rider Blade: Missing Ace. History New Generation Part Two At a resturant, Shin Magaki confronts a loud group of patrons and is fired. Later, while out walking, he bumps into a fleeing Natsumi, and both start running from the Undead. The mysterious figure continues following the group. Part Three Natsumi and Shin continue running from the Undead. Natsumi finds a steel pipe and tries to get Shin to cover her escape claiming that men are supposed to protect women. This fails and the Undead continues chasing them until an explosion destroys it. The mysterious figure approaches them, no longer hiding and throws them both Change Kerberos Rouze Cards. He then returns back to human form. Part Four Junichi offers them both to be Kamen Riders. He also explains that the incident with the Undead ended once, but the power of the Kamen Riders is needed again. Natsumi and Shin refuse and give back the cards. Junichi says to himself that they will return, and that it is their fate is to become Riders. Behind Junichi is Kazuma Kenzaki, who becomes a garbageman. Natsumi and Shin walk away, with images of their Rider forms being shown. Missing Ace In the movie, he is the replacement of Kamen Rider Leangle,he is armed with the Lance Rouzer, a large spear. He is based on Kamen Rider Leangle, down to his Rouser. His primary finisher is Impact Stab, where his Rouser's tip is powered up and is used to slash and stab opposing Undead with pure force. The attack is activated when the Rouse card, Mighty Impact is roused. He is attacked by the Albino Joker, who disguised as "Natsumi Miwa", and is mortally wounded, his last act before dying was giving Miwa the Category King Club card before a Jack card left in Magaki's hand. Shiori has obtained the two cards, a Jack and Four, which gave her clues to identifying Junichi Shimura/Kamen Rider Glaive as the assailant, noting the cards Jack and Four's first letter represent Junichi Shimura (Shi = Four in Japanese). Kamen Rider Decade Rider War Kamen Rider Lance appears with other kamen Riders commanded by Wataru Kurenai ,but all are murdered by Decade in the episode 1 of Kamen Rider Decade in the dream of Natsumi Hikari and then conclude the dream with Decade as only Rider in the Rider War The Destroyer of Worlds In the special version of episode 31, Kamen Rider Lance is seen as one of the many Kamen Riders who fought in the Rider War against Decade and were all destroyed. They were presumably restored after the destruction (and subsequent revival) of Decade at the end of the Rider War and the worlds were restored. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Battle Ganbaride Kamen Rider Lance is a playable character with the other Heisei and Showa kamen Riders in Kamen Rider Battle Ganbaride. Kamen Rider Break Joker Kamen Rider Lance appears as a playable character with other Riders and monsters in Kamen Rider Break Joker. Kamen Rider Battle Rush Kamen Rider Lance appears as a playable and support character in the video game Kamen Rider Battle Rush using Impact Stab. lancealancea.JPG|Kamen Rider Lance finishlancea.JPG|Kamen Rider Lance using Impact Stab against Albino Joker Kamen Rider Buttobasoul Kamen Rider Lance is a playable character in Kamen Rider Buttobasoul. Other Game appearances Masked Rider Expansion Kamen Rider Lance appears as a playable character in this trading card game with other Kamen Rider Kamen Rider Heisei-Era , Showa-Era,super sentai,Metal Heroes and other Heroes. Kamen Rider Lance Ace Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 205 cm. . (2005). Masked Rider Blade: Complete Works. p. 100-101. ISBN 978-4091051035. *'Rider Weight': 107 kg. Rider Senses: *'Hearing': 5 km.Kamen Rider Official Data/Perfect File. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 290 AP (2.9 t.) *'Kicking Power': 480 AP (4.8 t.) *'Maximum Jump Height': 32 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 5.7 sec. Special Attacks: *'Impact Stab': 3400 AP (34 t.) Magaki transforms into Lanceusing a copy of the Change Kerberos Rouze Card in conjunction with the Lance Buckle, which utilizes the Leangle Buckle's Open Up system. He is equipped with the Lance Rouzer. By scanning the Mighty Impact Rouze Card in the Lance Rouzer, Lance can perform the Impact Stab finishing attack. Appearances: New Generation, Missing Ace, Decade Episodes 1 , 31 . Equipment *Lance Buckle: Transformation device *Lance Rouzer: Lance's personal weapon *Rouze Cards: Allow Lance to perform special attacks Behind the scenes Portrayal Shin Magaki is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Lance, he was portrayed by an unidentified suit actor. Etymology *Kamen Rider Lance name is derived from the word lancea - the Roman auxiliaries' javelin or throwing knife; a long weapon for thrusting, having a wooden shaft and a pointed steel head, formerly used by a horseman in charging. Conception Notes *Lance's color scheme and use of a polearm weapon make him analogous to Leangle, whereas Larc is analogous to Garren and Glaive is analogous to Blade. *He is the only Ace Rider that has the same name as their A.R world counterpart. *While the original three Ace Riders in Missing Ace all died, the A.R. World Ace Riders from the World of Diend manage to survive the events of the two-parter in Kamen Rider Decade. *Ace Riders is the first movie trio Riders in the Heisei Era, followed by Kabutech Riders from Kamen Rider Kabuto. This is subsequently followed by the Dark Necrom riders from Kamen Rider Ghost and Quartzer from Kamen Rider Zi-O. Appearances * Kamen Rider Blade **''Kamen Rider Blade: New Generation'' **''Kamen Rider Blade: Missing Ace'' * Kamen Rider Decade **Episode 1: Rider War **Episode 31/Finale: The Destroyer of Worlds See also *Shin Magaki (A.R. World) - Alternative counterpart in the world of Diend in Kamen Rider Decade Category:Deceased Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Blade Category:Blade Riders Category:Movie Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Antiheroes Category:Revived Riders Category:Card Riders